Di Balik Pintu
by RallFreecss
Summary: Wanita yang baik untuk lelaki yang baik. Lelaki yang baik untuk wanita yang baik pula. Tatsumaki mungkin bukan wanita yang baik, ia cerewet dan sangat mudah marah. Tapi bagi Saitama, ia adalah sosok istri yang sempurna. Sosok yang selalu ada baginya. [Saitama/Tatsumaki]
**Title :**

 **Di Balik Pintu**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, AU, Oneshoot, Flash Fic**

* * *

Malam sudah larut, jalanan mulai sepi dan kehidupan di kota mulai menghilang. Lampu rumah satu persatu dimatikan, hanya terlihat beberapa lampu redup menyala dari luar jendela dan satu lampu lagi yang akan selalu bersinar terang hingga fajar datang esok di bagian depan rumah. Suara dengkuran kini menggantikan deru mesim mobil dan kendaraan lainnya yang masih memeriahkan kota satu jam yang lalu. Langit yang bertabur bintang sungguh pendongeng yang berbakat karena berkat kisah yang mereka bawakan bayi-bayi yang biasanya tak pernah lelah menangis ikut tertidur pulas kali ini.

Bagi yang lain hari panjang itu sudah berakhir sejak mereka membaringkan diri di atas kasur masing-masing. Tapi, bagi seorang pekerja kantoran berambut hitam berantakan yang baru meninggalkan kantornya beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut hari ini sama sekali baru berakhir. Justru ia baru saja akan mengakhirinya dengan berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya di sudut kota.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, air mata sedikit keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya karena pria tersebut menguap besar sekali. Ia renggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sembari mengerang lelah. Hari ini ia benar-benar telah bekerja keras di kantor, salahkan saja bosnya yang bagai tak punya otak itu, memberikannya tugas yang mungkin dapat setinggi gunung hingga ia harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Dan untuk kerja kerasnya ini, ia sama sekali tak menerima pujian apalagi bonus. Sama sekali tidak ada. Bagus bukan?

Desahan pendek kembali terdengar ketika pria yang dikenal dengan nama Saitama itu sadar bahwa jasanya sama sekali tak pernah dihargai. Gajinya mungkin memang tetap dibayar secara teratur setiap bulannya, tapi jumlahnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini. Namun, Saitama tak akan banyak mengeluh, selama itu cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan istrinya tercinta mungkin hal itu tidak perlu begitu dipermasalahkan.

Kecuali istrinya yang terus mengomel karena dirinya tak kunjung dipromosikan dan mendapat kenaikan gaji.

Setiap pagi, wanita yang dinikahinya dua tahun yang lalu itu selalu saja mengoceh tentang bos Saitama yang tak pernah melirik pria itu untuk berikan bonus atau semacamnya.

"Kau banting tulang setiap harinya tapi gajimu sama saja seperti pekerja malas itu, bos mu itu bodoh atau bagaimana?" gerutunya kala menuangkan kopi pada cangkir putih di atas meja untuk Saitama.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau malah main-main di kantor?" kini wanita mungil itu menodong wajah suaminya dengan sendok berlumur selai, Saitama tentu saja buru-buru menggeleng cepat dan meyakinan istrinya bahwa ia benar-benar bekerja dengan rajin.

Omelan itu seperti menu sarapan tambahan yang tak pernah hilang setiap paginya, Saitama harus selalu siap mendengarkan semua keluhan istrinya sejak hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah secara hukum dan agama hingga hari ini, terlebih sejak istrinya itu mulai mengandung anak pertama mereka. Namun, bagi istrinya yang punya mata besar dan menawan itu mengomel setiap paginya adalah cara ia menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Saitama.

Pria itu akan tersenyum tipis ketika ingat istrinya yang akan menunggunya pulang kerja di ruang tamu dengan secangkir kopi hangat. Begitu ia membuka pintu, istrinya—Tatsumaki—akan langsung menghampirinya, memberikannya kecupan lembut di pipi dan mengambil jas serta tas kantor milik Saitama. Membiarkan pria itu duduk di sofa sembari melonggarkan dari dan meneguk kopi yang sudah disiapkan.

Saitama begitu mencintai Tatsumaki. Walau ada sejuta kekurangan pada istrinya itu, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang Saitama padanya dapat menutupi semua itu dengan baik. Begitu juga sebaliknya, walau Tatsumaki tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung, tapi perasaan itu selalu tersalur melalui semua tingkah lakunya, raut wajahnya, dan cara ia melayani suaminya di rumah.

Untuk seorang pria yang mungkin kala itu masa depannya tak jelas seperti Saitama, Tatsumaki rela meninggalkan perusahaannya yang terbilang sangat sukses agar dapat bersama pria bersurai acak-acakan tersebut. Bahkan ketika Saitama bilang akan mencoba menjadi dari nol di perusahaan lain dan bukannya di Tatsumaki co yang kini dikelola oleh Fubuki, adik dari Tatsumaki, wanita yang punya surai bergelombang itu mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hubungan mereka yang awalnya penuh rintangan, akhirnya sampai ke pelaminan yang menjadi impian setiap pasangan.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang kala Saitama masih berjalan pelan menuju kediamannya, pria itu kini menggigil kedinginan. Gerakan kakinya mulai ia percepat agar dapat sampai ke rumah dengan waktu sesingkat mungkin, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang ini.

Rumah kecil yang ia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya selama ini sudah terlihat di ujung sana. Rumah dengan tiga kamar itu berhasil ia dapatkan setelah bekerja keras selama setahun penuh sebelum pernikahannya dan Tatsumaki berlangsung. Tak hanya kerja sebagai pegawai di kantor, ia juga mengambil kerja sambilan lain di hari libur agar pendapatannya semakin banyak.

Walau rumah itu mungkin sedikit tidak layak untuk ditinggali seorang Tatsumaki yang sudah terbiasa dengan kemewahan, tapi karena rumah itu dibeli dari hasil keringat Saitama, Tatsumaki jadi tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan suaminya untuk tinggal berdua di sana.

Kini Saitama sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih yang tampak rapuh. Ia hampir saja memencet bel rumahnya sebelum ia sadar bahwa ini sudah pukul 12 tengah malam. Pria itu buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan tombol bundar kuning kecil itu dan menimbulkan keributan yang mungkin bisa membangunkan istrinya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Aku tidak boleh membangunkannya," gumam pria itu sembari merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci rumah yang harusnya ada di sana. Tapi, tangannya tak menemukan apapun di dalam saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan.

Maka pencariannya berlanjut ke saku jas hitamnya, yang juga tak memberikan hasil. Bahkan setelah menaburkan isi tasnya di teras pun benda kecil keemasan itu tak jua menampakkan rupanya. Sepertinya, Saitama telah meninggalkan kunci rumahnya di meja makan pagi tadi. Ia memang pergi terburu-buru karena Tatsumaki yang sedang tidak enak badan dikarenakan bayi yang ia kandung membuatnya terlambat membangunkan Saitama.

Celakalah ia yang tak mendengarkan istrinya yang mengejarnya hingga ke teras dan meneriakkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Namun, Saitama saat itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan tetap saja berlari sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

Nah, sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia ingin segera tidur di kasur empuknya, tapi Saitama tak sampai hati untuk memencet bel dan membangunkan istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu.

Tatsumaki berjuang lebih banyak dari dirinya karena bayi itu, tidurnya tak boleh terganggu oleh bunyi bel di tengah malam hanya karena Saitama ingin tidur di dalam.

"Mungkin malam ini aku memang harus tidur di luar," ujar Saitama sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Maka, pria itu pun duduk di depan pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya tidur menyandar pada pintu rumahnya itu agar Tatsumaki tak terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam sana.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah Saitama ketahui hingga fajar tiba esok.

Bahwa, sesungguhnya tak ada seorang pun yang berbaring di bawah selimut di kamar tidur mereka yang berdinding pastel dengan bingkai foto bergelantungan pada dindingnya, sebab Tatsumaki juga tertidur di ruang tamu sambil bersandar pada sisi lain dari pintu tempat Saitama bersandar karena kelelahan menantikan suaminya pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
